


A Hot and Steamy Shower

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: During Eighth Year, Harry comes across Draco Malfoy in the locker room shower, and then lust takes over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is all porn, lol!

Harry had been helping coach the Gryffindor Quidditch team, now that he was back for a so called Eighth Year. He hadn't wanted to take the position of seeker away from the kid they'd given it to when Harry was gone the previous year, and actually, Harry found it relaxing to simply assist the team captain as a coach. Thus, he didn't feel so bad when it started to pour down oceans of rain and he decided to call it quits. The team was still going to practice until the snitch was caught – which could be hours, or it could be minutes.

In any case, Harry was under no obligation to stay and be wet and miserable with them. So he abandoned them the moment he started feeling soaked and chilled to the bone. Even waiting until he got back to the castle seemed too long to get warmed up, so he chose the locker room that the team wasn't using to lessen his chances of being disturbed while he took a long hot shower and just let his mind go blank.

Or at least, that was the plan. Harry had gotten undressed and pulled his shampoo and conditioner out of his tiny pouch – that Hermione had extended a bit with an Undetectable Extension Charm, but nowhere near as much as her own tiny clutch purse. Then he'd slung a towel over his shoulder and walked toward the shower area before it occurred to him that he could actually hear one of the showers in use.

His first thought was that it didn't matter because they lived in dorms and shared showers all the time. Then he actually walked into the shower area and saw who was naked and wet under the hot, steamy spray. He was so overwhelmed by a sudden rush of lust that he completely dropped everything in his hands.

“Merlin and Salazar, Potter! You startled me,” Malfoy exclaimed after spinning around to see if maybe Peeves had followed him to play pranks. “What are you doing in here? I thought the Gryffindor team was using the other locker room, otherwise I would have used the other one after my flying was interrupted by rain – what are you doing?”

Harry hadn't heard a word Malfoy had said. The sight of the mouth-watering blond rinsing his hair clean had Harry positively _drooling_! Before he could stop himself – or even think about it, really – Harry had walked forward and, oh hell! Who was he kidding? He had _stalked_ forward like a predator closing in on some helpless prey. The look in his eye was dark, so dark that there was almost no color showing around his pupils.

“Potter?” Malfoy asked again when Harry was standing nose to nose with him. A quick look around proved that his wand was not within easy reach. He swallowed a bit nervously as he remembered what happened the last time Harry had come across him in a bathroom.

Harry deftly grabbed the hands that Malfoy raised to defend himself with and pinned them to the wall of the shower. Then Harry stole a hard kiss from Malfoy. The kiss provoked an astonished gasp, which Harry took advantage of by slipping his tongue inside that wicked mouth and exploring every last bit.

Malfoy moaned and relaxed just a bit – just enough to be considered not fighting, but not really enough to be considered surrendering. When Harry finally pulled back to get some air, Malfoy leaned slightly forward as if trying to follow him.

“What are you doing?” Malfoy whispered in a soft voice as if trying not to provoke a dangerous predator. Or upset a crazy person.

But Harry had no idea what to say to that because he wasn't thinking clearly enough to  _know_ what he was doing. Thus, he simply resumed kissing those soft and lush lips. An electric tingle traveled all the way down his spine until he couldn't help but shiver from it.

Slowly, not quite trusting Malfoy to stay there and not throw a punch, Harry shifted his hands down to Malfoy's back in order to pull their bodies together as closely as possible. Malfoy didn't seem to notice that his hands were free at first, and when he did – if he did – he let them fall onto Harry's shoulders. Harry tensed up for one second, afraid that Malfoy would push him away, then relaxed when that didn't happen.

One still couldn't say that Malfoy was surrendering exactly, but he was tentatively returning the kiss that seemed to demand his soul. Encouraged, Harry's hands drifted lower even as Malfoy's hands tangled into Harry's thick black hair. Now it seemed like Malfoy was fighting back, but by holding Harry's head in place as he deepened the kiss.

Harry moaned in longing, his hands squeezing what he quickly discovered was a plump and cushy arse. It was then that he discovered that both their shafts were rock hard and pressed together. He used his hands to pull on and grind Malfoy's hips into his, which pulled a long groan from Malfoy.

When Harry felt overwhelmed once more and had to break free of the kiss, he rested his head on Malfoy's shoulder and panted to catch his breath. Malfoy let go of his hair and clutched Harry's shoulders.

“Potter? If you don't stop that, I'm going to –” Malfoy's whispered warning was cut short as Harry abruptly dropped to his knees, nearly unbalancing the gorgeous blond.

Harry couldn't explain exactly why those words had triggered this exact urge in him, but now it seemed like the most important thing in the world to lick that long and rigid shaft. Malfoy gasped and there was a soft thunk as his head hit the wall. His hands had no choice but to brace on Harry's shoulders if he wanted to remain upright.

It quickly became a contest in Harry's mind to see what would happen first – Malfoy getting off, or Harry's jaw wearing out. He sucked so enthusiastically that he really wondered how it didn't hurt at least a little as well. But the sounds coming from Malfoy's mouth were all of enjoyment mixed with astonishment.

Less than a minute later, Malfoy inhaled a gasp and then felt like he couldn't breathe as he clutched Harry's shoulders in a bruising grip and curled forward a little. His orgasm burst through him in a blinding white hotness – like a mini supernova – making him almost black out for a moment there as he pumped Harry's mouth full.

Harry continued to suck until he had swallowed every drop, and then carefully held Malfoy steady as he pulled off. Slowly, still providing the sleek and nearly boneless boy with firm but gentle support, Harry stood. He noticed a sound vaguely reminiscent of a purring cat coming from Malfoy and grinned, happy to have made someone feel so good. When he could, he started sucking on and licking Malfoy's neck.

As he did, one hand drifted down to Malfoy's tightly puckered hole. Without the use of his wand, Harry cast a non-verbal spell to conjure a lubricant on his fingers. Malfoy was still very relaxed and half purring from the mind blowing orgasm he'd just had, but now he stiffened slightly at the feel of Harry's fingers pushing inside him.

He used a hand to push Harry's face away just enough to look him in the eye. “What do you think you're doing, Potter?”

“Shagging you,” Harry stated as if this was a fact written in stone.

Malfoy swallowed as both nervousness and a powerful wave of desire hit him. “Oh...” He then slowly wrapped a leg around Harry's waist in order to give those probing fingers better access.

Encouraged, Harry wandlessly and wordlessly cast a few spells to soften and prepare Malfoy. Spells he had learned in a book and practiced on himself because he hadn't had anyone else to practice on. However, that was the last thing he planned to admit to Malfoy.

It took a bit of practical maneuvering, but Harry managed to get Malfoy's legs wrapped around him just right. He pushed into that warm and pliant body with a long and low groan of pleasure. It felt better than he would have ever thought possible!

“Oh fuck...” Malfoy exhaled reverently.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed vaguely. He quickly found that between keeping Malfoy pinned to the wall and those pale and lithe legs wrapped around him so tightly, he could do little more than rock and grind, but it was more than enough. Especially since the motion provided the kind of friction to Malfoy's shaft that made the currently not quite so infuriating git get tighter and tighter.

Malfoy's head was rolling slightly back and forth as it rested against the wall and he faced the ceiling. His eyes were closed and he made continual little grunts of pleasure. Meanwhile, Harry licked, nipped, and sucked on his neck.

After a rather surprising amount of time – considering that Harry had heard that virgins usually climaxed very quickly – Harry could feel the end drawing near. Malfoy was tighter than ever and making a noise as if he was being strangled. The way his body tensed up suggested that he was being strangled too, but then he coated their stomachs with his orgasm and Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to last a moment longer. He roared softly in triumph as he pumped Malfoy full.

They both simply rested there against each other and the wall for several long and silent moments. Then Harry's limp shaft slipped from Malfoy's body, so he carefully set the gorgeous boy on his feet, rinsed off, and then walked away – just barely remembering to summon his belongings as he went.

“Wait! That's _it_?!” Malfoy demanded incredulously.

“What more do you want?” Harry wondered with a curious frown. “A thank you for the seriously brilliant shag?”

That seemed to make Malfoy feel a little better. “Not that specifically, no. An explanation wouldn't go amiss, but most of all, I wondered if you'd let me shag you in return.”

“What, _now_?” Harry asked, astonished that Malfoy thought he could get it up again so soon.

Malfoy laughed softly. “No, not now. Tonight maybe?”

Harry thought this over for a moment before nodding. “Yeah alright.”

“Meet me in front of my room at nine,” Draco commanded confidently.

Harry agreed with a nod. This time when he walked away, he grinned to himself. For the first time in a while, he had something tangible to look forward to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, no plans to continue because I'm working on so many other stories at the moment, but in my head, the moment Draco gets Harry in his room that night, he pulls out his Slytherin tie and makes sure that Harry's hands are firmly bound to the headboard :-D


End file.
